


What Happens in the Batfam, Stays in the Batfam

by BlackCanary0001



Series: Batman one shots [22]
Category: Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans: The Judas Contract (2017), Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Assassin Damian Wayne, BAMF Raven, Canon-Typical Violence, Damian Wayne is Renegade, Damian Wayne is a Brat, Damian Wayne is a Little Shit, Damian Wayne-centric, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Protective Damian Wayne, Raven kicks ass, Secret Identity, Stalker, Team Dynamics, The League of Assassins (DCU)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28978689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackCanary0001/pseuds/BlackCanary0001
Summary: "They turned down a narrow, deserted street, luring the man further into the alleyway. Just as they were about to attack, a series of strange things happened:One, the darkness seemed to thicken and move, clawing at the man's clothes.Two, two figures emerged from the dark, a girl and a boy. The girl was dressed in a dark purple cloak,and the boy was wearing a dark body armour, a katana strapped to his back."Or, Damian and Raven swoop in to save the day, while the team wonders who the hell they are (aside from certain Batfam members of course.)
Relationships: Artemis Crock & Barbara Gordon, Barbara Gordon & Damian Wayne, Damian Wayne & Everyone, Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Raven & Damian Wayne, Raven/Damian Wayne
Series: Batman one shots [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905481
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	What Happens in the Batfam, Stays in the Batfam

It was supposed to be a girls night out, meaning Barbara, Cassie, Megan, Artemis and Karen were going shopping. The mall had just gotten new shops and they all needed some hero timeout, so shopping it was.

Honestly, with their luck, they should have expected some kind of disturbance, maybe a robbery or something, but a stalker... Seriously?! And they weren't in their costumes, so they couldn't really do anything but wait (talking to the security guy was out of the question, he was just staring at them the whole time, that perv).

Babs decided to ignore the stalker for the time being. He was obviously not a pro, so he should pose no real danger. She smiled at Cassie. "So, what are you looking for?"   
"A shirt. My last one got covered in tomato sauce."  
"How'd that happen?" she laughed and Cassie shrugged her shoulders. "Tim tried to cook."   
Oh well, that explained a lot.

"Guys," muttered Karen nervously, pulling them all forward. "That guy's still following us. And he's getting closer."  
Barbara glanced at the shop window, examining the man's appearance in the reflection.  
"He doesn't really look dangerous," she muttered, smiling reassuringly at the others. Artemis agreed. "Yeah. We literally noticed him the second he started following us around."  
"And what about the gun?" whisper-yelled Karen, clapsing a hand around Barbara's arm.

Her heart skipped a beat as she willed herself not to react and alert their stalker. "How do you know he has a gun?" asked Megan quietly, keeping her head down.   
"'Cause he just put it from under his jacket to his pocket. He may not be a professional, but he has a _gun._ "

Barbara pursed her lips. Damn it. She glanced back carefully and noticed the slight bulge in the man's jacket pocket. "What are we supposed to do?" whispered Karen.

What could they do? There was no way Babs was gonna risk revealing her identity as Batgirl, but they didn't know if the guy was working alone or not and she didn't want to ask Megan to read is mind. It's not that she didn't trust her, but she knew why her and Superboy had broken up and she had seen the catatonic state the people she attacked were in. The red-head could not risk it.

"We gotta get out of the mall first, too many civilians," instructed Artemis, pulling Batgirl out of her thoughts. She nodded and they took a left turn. Luckily the exit was near.

It was already dark outside and Barbara motioned the others to stay away from people. If the five of them together beat up one guy, no one was gonna ask questions, not in Gotham (why the hell they decided to go shopping in _Gotham_ of all places was beyond her).

They turned down a narrow, deserted street, the street lamps were shattered and glass was scattered across the ground. The girls moved quickly, luring the man further into the alleyway. Just as they were about to attack, a series of strange things happened:

One, the darkness seemed to thicken and _move_ , clawing at the man's clothes.   
Two, two figures emerged from the dark, a girl and a boy. The girl was dressed in a dark purple cloak and Barbara could have sworn she saw red flash beneath her hood. Dark energy-like mist swirled around her hands, reaching out towards the man. Babs shuddered at the dangerous and fear-striking aura she was radiating. She could hear Cassie gasp next to her and take a sub step back. "Who are they?" Barbara had a pretty good guess and from the look on Artemis' face, she did, too.

The boy was wearing a dark body armour, a _katana_ strapped to his back. His face was also hidden by a hood and Barbara knew exactly where all the additional knives and throwing stars were hidden. To anyone else, the boy might be unidentifiable, but Babs had worked with him as a civilian and hero often enough to know him alone by body statue and the way he moved. Looking around, she realized the other girls had fallen into a defensive stance.

A high-pitched scream caught her attention. The man that had followed them earlier was looking at the cloaked girl in fear. She was hovering above the ground, dark magic surrounding her and a shadow-y raven was spreading its wings behind her back like a dark guardian angel. With shaking knees, the guy scrambled back and ran as fast as he could.

The armoured boy turned to the girl. "You did it again. Leave some of the work to me." Babs smirked at his whining voice. The strange girl shrugged. "Make me." And with that, she disappeared into the shadow, the boy following close behind. Babs could have sworn he winked at her mockingly. She shook her head, smiling.

The girls decided to go back home after that and continue their shopping tour tomorrow. Artemis leaned closer to Barbara and whispered, "Was that Raven?" Babs nodded and the archer's eyebrows furrowed. "Isn't she supposed to be with the Teen Titans?" Batgirl shrugged and smirked knowingly. "No idea," she lied. She actually had a pretty good idea who caused the shy girl to come out of her shell and do her own thing. "And who was that boy?" Instead of answering, Babs put her arm around the blond's shoulder. "Who knows."   
"You bats and your secrets," she grumbled.  
________

Tim, Dick, Jason and the rest of the team were sitting in a circle on the ground in the common room in Mt. Justice. The girls had just told them about what had happened in the mall and after Artemis had said the strange girl was the hero known as Raven, everybody had begun theorizing who the boy was (aside from Tim, who send a quick glance at Barbara's grinning face and just _knew._ )

Honestly, it wasn't that hard to figure out, _he_ and Raven were so obviously a couple that Tim wondered how Dick and Jason hadn't figured it out yet. It was-

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud (like _reaaaaaly_ loud) boom and then the ground beneath them exploded. Tim was thrown backwards, back colliding hard with the wall, and for a moment, his vision turned white. When his sight cleared, he could not see anything but dust and rubble, his back aching. "What in the hell?" he groaned, pushing against the wall to stand up.

He blinked rapitidly, grabbing the back of his head with tender fingers. His hand came back bloody. _Shit._ There was a blur of black and he was forcefully thrown to the side, body colliding with the ground. The pain was sharp and short, sending blinding, electric currents through his body. He moaned. Ouch. Shakily pushing himself to rest on his elbows, he looked around.

Assassins.

The friggin' League of Assassins had invaded their home. _Double shit._ And even worse, _Talia_ _a_ _l_ _Ghul_ was standing among her shadows, keeping a careful eye on the recovering heroes. Well, damn. The other vigilantes were either knocked out of heavily bruised and Tim caught Dick's stare from across the destroyed room. He smiled slightly, trying to reassure him that he was fine. 

And then, out of nowhere (like seriously, why does all of this happen while he was about to drink his holy coffee?!), a black, swirling vortex appeared. _P_ _ortal,_ his mind supplied.

Out stepped two people, obviously Raven and one Damian Wayne. The kid had grown since living with the Teen Titans. He was older, leaner. Different. Tim almost pouted. It was not fair that the Demon Brat was almost taller than him now. Tim also knew he had outlived his Robin days, now going around as Renegade.

The boy locked eyes with his mother. "Talia," he greeted, glowering slightly. She smiled sharply. "Damian."

There were a few gasps around the room.   
Tim wanted to roll his eyes. It had been so obvious and yet no one but Babs had figured it out. Great detective work, really.

Raven was floating next to Damian, who had his hand on his sword. "Mother, I'd suggest you leave. You are not welcome." The she-assassin actually laughed at that. "And why would that bother me?"  
"Because Raven could kick your ass to Kanada if she wanted to, she has trouble caging her... demons. Believe me, you do not want to challenge her right now."

Talia's eyes flickered across the room. The team had regained their strength and she had lost the element of surprise. "Until next time," she threatened, then she jumped back into the hole she had created. Her assassins followed close behind.

Tim turned to the couple standing in the middle of their destroyed base. Raven slowly lowered her hood. "Hey," she greeted. "I'm Raven. This is Damian. Damian Wayne."

And then all he broke lose.


End file.
